The Hunger Games 150 - Together
by District13dobby
Summary: PLEASE SEND SYOT IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE Katniss did not start a rebellion. She won the hunger games and returned home. For this year's Quarter Quell," echoed the President over the hushed crowd of Capitolites, whilst searching around in a bowl for the envelope marked 150, "The District Partners will be chained together." SYOT IS OPEN NOW! Enjoy and please leave a rate.


_**Authors Note - SYOT IS NOW OPEN! FORM IS ON MY PROFILE. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME YOUR TRIBUTE, OR SEND IT TO ME THROUGH A RATE. THANKYOU!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Big Announcement

The light suddenly flicked on in my dressing room. I realised, that my assistant, Elsond had bought me my coffee.

"Elsond, you know I don't like to be disturbed during my beauty nap."

"I apologise sir, it's just, I bought you coffee, and it's a big day and everything."

"Yes Elsond. I agree. It is a big day for me. For Panem."

Today was the 6th annual quarter quell. My first quarter quell as the official announcer, and interviewer. I have been doing this job for 10 years, but my father, the great Ceaser Flickerman, had never prepared me for anything as surreal as a quarter quell. I had to do well tonight. I have to go out there, announce the 150th annual hunger games, show the highlight reel, and then it is over to President Combe. It seemed simple. I have done it many times before. Yet I still felt nervous.

"Sir?" Elsond asked, so very timidly.

"Yes Elsond?"

"5 minutes till air time sir."

"Thank you."

I'm on.

This was it. My first year as the President of the whole of Panem. It seems to be going well. The highlight reel slowly showed figures I vaguely remembered from my past. What a fabulous interviewer that Vamos Flickerman turned out to be. He has filled his father's shoes nicely. I watch the final beheadings come to a close, and I'm on.

"Welcome, citizens of Panem, to the 150th annual hunger games!" That got them all rattled up. The citizens are like putty in my hands. If only they knew that they were being influenced, no controlled by the media, and were so simple minded. "Today is also, the 6th quarter quell! So without further ado, I will now go over the history of our glorious nation, Panem, in this incredible video, one of the old favourites!." So far so good. I have tried so hard, to be a good President. My father got rid of that horrible Snow family once and for all. But I am hardly a suitable replacement. What good can I do? I have barely been in office for 3 months. I guess it's time to prove myself. The capitol is imbecilic enough to follow me to the depths of hell. That always helps I suppose.

The video is over. It is time for my cue.

For this year's Quarter Quell," echoed the President over the hushed crowd of Capitolites, whilst searching around in a bowl for the envelope marked 150, "The elders of the old age have decided, that in order to show the districts an order of sense and stability, and providing their unity when they stood against us in the rebellion, the two district partners are to be chained together, to show unity, and to let the people know, that the capitol is kind, and acknowledges a sense of companionship. Remember, there can only be one. Let the odds be, forever in your favour."

The crowd are lapping this up like a kitten.

The first chapter ends here for now. A bit of a preview of what's to come. I hope you enjoyed. For those of you new to the hunger games, here is a brief history, provided by my good friend, GeorgeMellark6

"125 years ago, there was an uprising in what used to be known as America. 13 districts fought against the Capitol, but when District 13 was apparently destroyed, all hope was lost and the Capitol won. To punish the districts for the uprising, the Capitol created a competition for children aged between 12 and 18. 1 boy and 1 girl, from the twelve districts, would be chosen to take part in a brutal competition known as the Hunger Games. They would learn the ways of survival and then they would enter a well-designed arena where they will fight to the death. These arenas can be anything, from a hot and barren wasteland, to an ocean with not a single piece of land for miles, maybe even a series of islands. The rules: kill or be killed. It's as simple as that.

This year, however, is a special year because this specific Hunger Games is a Quarter Quell. A Quarter Quell takes place every 25 years and this gives game-makers a chance to spruce things up in the competition. Each year, the Head Game-maker will pick a slip out of a bowl and on that slip will decide the Quarter Quell for that year."

Past Quarter Quells has included:

1st) the citizens of each district get to vote who goes into the arena, instead of getting reaped.

2nd) Twice as many tributes were chosen to go into the arena

3rd) Past victors would be chosen to go back into the arena

4th) each tribute would have a chip put into their body. In the arena, every 12 hours, one tribute's chip would detonate, killing the tribute.

5th) the district partners were limited to an island, and should one of the pair die, the island began to sink into quicksand. (my friend Georges story, go take a look at it!)

Please enjoy, rate, favorite and follow.


End file.
